


Want It All.

by jcknwng



Series: Yearbook. [1]
Category: Duncan Lane / Warren Okrasa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng





	Want It All.

Warren couldn't remember the last time he'd spent lunch time on his own. Ever since he'd had his run in with Duncan Lane in the library, things had been different. To start with, it had just been petty little glaring wars over the fact that Duncan had blatantly stolen his seat in the library, but then it had developed into Warren becoming more irritated about it, to the extent of actually sitting on Duncan to get his point across. That had only served to bite him in the ass, though, as he discovered that Duncan seemed to know what buttons to press to send Warren running for the hills.   
First it had been a kiss on the back of his neck that had him leaving the library in such a rush that he forgot his coat and bag. He'd had to come up with a number of excuses to stop his roommate teasing him. When he'd eventually gone back to the library, he'd been both grateful and irritated to see Duncan in the exact same spot as he had been two weeks prior. That was when the first lunch... date... had happened. Not that Warren felt he'd had much of a choice in the matter. Although he had to stop reminding himself that nobody forced him to follow Duncan, and there was definitely nobody demanding that he order and pay for the stranger either. 

After that, it seemed to be a routine. Warren would arrive at the library to see that Duncan was already there. He'd return a book and then take another one out before approaching Duncan and asking if he was still on for today. Like it was the norm. Although, it kind of was now. Duncan would simply stare at him for a brief moment, close his laptop and then follow Warren out of the library and to the cafe a block away. 

Today had to be the sixth time that they'd met - Warren had lost count, honestly. He had taken out Band Of Brothers by Stephen E. Ambrose today. It was a book that he'd already read a few times, but it was also his favourite. However today, he couldn't seem to get into it. The words weren't gripping him anymore and he'd abandoned the chapter a few times, turning his attention to his half finished and most-likely-cold latte. 

"What's with the army kink?" He very rarely spoke to Duncan, so hearing the other male's voice made him jump. He turned his attention to the man across from him, raising an eyebrow at his question. Kink? Warren didn't think that was the right word - he enjoyed reading books like this. He enjoyed linking literature to actual real life events. He didn't think there was anything wrong with that. "You always have a book about war or guns or soldiers." 

Warren found himself biting his tongue to avoid saying something rash. Duncan was only enquiring, and he couldn't hear any malice in the other male's voice. So why was he getting so defensive? He realised he hadn't answered, so he simply shrugged. He didn't want to explain his fascination with books about war times, not to someone he barely even knew. 

"Too much Call Of Duty as a kid?" 

Warren let out a disgruntled sigh, dropping the book on the table with what he hoped came across as frustration. "I like reading about it. It's only like you being married to your laptop." He shrugged his shoulders again, gesturing to the laptop on the table as he said it. He tried not to audibly huff as the smirk on Duncan's face 

"You're like a bratty teenager. I was only curious. I'm only married to my laptop because I'm doing coursework." Warren wished he could speak as certain as Duncan did, without constantly having internal battles about whether the words made him seem stupid. Because apparently, despite much deliberation, they only served to do that right now anyway. 

"Oh." Warren sat back in his chair, glancing down at the book for a moment before his eyes met Duncan's. "I just find them interesting. A lot of them are true stories - or based on true stories. I like comparing timelines and seeing how different things are today." His gaze fell to the table midway through his sentence, hand reaching to pick the book back up. "What are you working on?" He suddenly asked, forcing him to look back at Duncan's face. The other male offered a small smile before closing his laptop. 

"We should be getting back. We're already late." 

Warren forgot his question as he looked at his watch, realising that they were actually 30 minutes late already. He managed to remember his bag this time as he bolted out of the coffee shop, throwing a quick 'see ya later' at Duncan, who hadn't made any effort to move from the table. Once Warren was out of sight, he opened his laptop again, returning to his work.


End file.
